This is the End
by Honeycloud of RiverClan
Summary: AU fic. A district of six hundred thousand torn apart in war, Asahoka was doomed from the very beginning of this worthless battle. T for swearing, violence, and kissing.


A/N: Oh look, a Vocaloid story. How nice.

I don't know why I'm starting here, though... oh well.

By the way, the names 'Asahoka' and 'Shirohima' are ones that I came up with. They're _**fictional**_. Although there might be places with the same name.

* * *

_The war had been raging for three years in the Asahoka district. At first, when it'd been founded, things were peaceful. As time went on, however, the district started to fall apart. Conflicts gave way to battles, which gave way to war. Some families were torn apart, others coerced by rebels into joining. Casualties rose higher by the day._

_Now, three years and a month after the official declaration of war, the population had been decimated._

**-:::-:::-:::-**

A curse told Lily all that she needed to know.

She spun around. "Pi-kun, why don't you do me a favor and bring her back?"

Piko glared at her. "I hate you," he growled, running after the intruder.

A couple of minutes later, he leapt back onto the balcony, dragging a tealette along with him. "I jumped off the roof of a 30-story to catch her," he muttered, yanking on his captive's hair. "Look, it wasn't my idea, Hatsune."

'01' deflated. "Pi-kun, why are you working for _her_? She's a _rebel_."

"I told you, it wasn't my idea. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even be here."

"Pi-kun, what are you doing with her? We don't have all day, you know."

_Actually, I'd rather be with Miki than anyone else..._

**- Meanwhile... -**

**2: 47 PM, Voctro Labs, Sector 3, Asahoka district**

Miki wrenched open the door, footsteps pattering on the linoleum tiles. She had to get out, and she had to do it _now_.

Behind her, gunshots rang out as a soldier no doubt slumped to the floor. _Why, of all people, did __**I**__ have to be the one running from these creeps?_

Said "creeps" were following her as she ran. They snarled, foam dripping down their faces and onto their uniforms.

As one sped in front of her she caught a glimpse of a tattoo on its arm.

_Geez… what are they doing, anyway?_

A few seconds later, she realized that she was surrounded.

.

.

.

_Well shit._

**- Meanwhile… -**

**2: 58 PM, B-Plats Inc. main office, Sector 5 , Asahoka district**

Piko squashed his desire to rip her guts out.

Lily was sitting in her wheely-chair thing, looking smug. As she usually did.

Once again, he suppressed his animalistic urges, instead trying to focus on the girl in front of him.

They were currently situated on the highest floor of the building, approximately 1,000 feet off the ground. Jumping through a window would be suicidal.

Although he wasn't one to take his life for something so meaningless, she was seriously grating on his nerves, and he was bound to kill someone of he did not leave the room _right that second._

_Alright. Calm down. You can do this. Breathe in, breathe out, __**do not look at her**__…_

Lily must have noticed his irritation, for her smile grew a bit wider. "You mad, bro?"

His nails dug into the sofa even further, leaving holes in the upholstery. Lily frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Those sofas were expensive, m'dear. You better have a plan to replace them," she purred, batting her (unnaturally long) eyelashes at him.

He stood up, knocking over a plate of salad in the process. "Will it kill you to shut up for more than two minutes?"

Ignoring him, her smug grin spread even further. "You'll have to pay for that, too. Hmm, maybe a year or two of services should suffice…"

"Enough."

With a snarl, he shoved her roughly into the wall. "I've tried my absolute best to keep myself from tearing your pretty little neck apart, but nothing is stopping me now. You'd better stop talking before I get any angrier," he warned, stepping back and letting her collapse onto the floor.

Lily glared distastefully at her torn silk shirt. "This isn't cheap, either – "

"Look, I don't care about how much anything costs, all I'm really concerned about is _getting the fuck out of here._"

Just then, Miki burst through the door.

**-:::-:::-:::-**

They stared at each other, one looking frighteningly out of control.

"Piko… are you okay…?"

He growled out an almost unintelligible reply, something along the lines of "not quite".

Miki's eyes slowly travelled from the ex-soldier to the girl glaring daggers at her. "Who're you?"

The girl spat something onto the carpet, earning a snort of contempt from Lily. "Call me Hatsune, nothing less, nothing more."

"Okay, then… are you always like this?"

The assassin-slash-spy glared even harder. "When I'm captured by traitors to this country that go on long rants about money, yes."

Lily spluttered, going red in the face. "Well, you're just a spoiled brat with – "

"Shut up, Lily."

Now thoroughly resembling a tomato, Lily closed her mouth and said nothing more.

"Alright, Hatsune, um, would it be a good idea to separate these two…?"

Hatsune nodded fervently. "Anything that gets these two away from each other is a good idea unless you want blood splattered everywhere."

_I guess she's only bitchy to people that annoy her…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**3: 19 PM, Apartment Block C, Sector 1, Asahoka district**

"Hatsune", now going by Miku, stormed within the confines of her room. Of everyone in the facility, her guard just _had_ to be her traitor son-of-a-bitch cousin.

At least he was to stay outside the room and was not allowed to look in, much to his… displeasure. _Nasty pervert._

"Look who's feeling upset today. Does somebody need _Kuokins_ to kiss her better?"

Gritting her teeth, she spun around to find _him_, leaning against the doorframe in a manner too casual for her liking.

"When you speak to me, please refrain from using baby talk, such as this 'Kuokins' you speak of. Second, you are _not, under any circumstances, _allowed to look in or enter this room without my explicit permission. Third, you will address me as Hatsune. Not Miku, not '01', and certainly not _cousin-dearest._"

"Somebody's on their period today."

"Shut. The fucking hell. Up."

Luckily for her, Lily showed up in time to divert his attention for the crucial moment it took for her to slip away.

By the time he noticed, she was far down the corridor and on her way back home.

_Stupid bastard, always sucking his girlfriend's face off._

**- Meanwhile… -**

**3: 39 PM, Apartment Block I, Sector 2, Asahoka district**

Rui paced outside her brother's apartment. "Rei, are you in there? It's been a week, why haven't you come out yet?"

The sound of a plate hitting a door answered her. Like the past seven times.

"God, Rei. What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

A muffled snarl was his only reply, which, while not very reassuring, was better than the silence that'd greeted her for the past week.

"Come on. Whatever's keeping you holed up in there can't be _that_ bad," she called, leaning against the door.

Hearing nothing from her brother, she reached for the spare keys in her purse. "I'm coming in, okay?"

She was met with a louder snarl, but opened the door anyway. Not three steps in, and she was wading through a mess of furniture, dishes, and whatever else was not attached to the floor, walls, or ceiling. Rei was obviously not in a good mood.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Rui jumped slightly at the sound of Rei's voice. "You can still talk...?"

"Obviously."

His voice had changed slightly, but she couldn't place where. "What happened to you?"

"Please, don't ask."

It was probably some freak accident he'd gotten into. Rui picked up a few pieces of glass and threw them into the nearest dustbin as Rei finally emerged from the general direction of the bathroom.

"You've been throwing up, haven't you?" she asked, noting the small trickle of vomit near the corner of his mouth.

He hurriedly wiped at it with his sleeve, gingerly stepping around the shards in the carpet.

She was cut off by yet another snarl. "You can't make me go back there! They'll make me into one of them! I can't-"

"Calm down! Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

Rei shakily sat back down. "Sorry. I've just having some anger management issues lately."

_Anger management? You were fine just a week ago..._

**- Meanwhile... -**

**4: 02 PM, B-Plats Inc. main office, Sector 5 , Asahoka district**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

The cause of the outburst was currently smashing a vase on the wall, extremely uncharacteristic for the normally calm (albeit smug) ... Lily.

The few people she passed in the halls just stared.

**- Meanwhile... -**

**4: 15 PM, B-Plats Inc. main office, Sector 5 , Asahoka district**

"Piko, calm down!"

Breathing heavily, he collapsed into a chair while Miki stayed across the room from him. "God, what's your problem? You've been attacking things non-stop for the past three hours!"

Suddenly he jerked, though Miki had seen it about a million times already. She held a tray in front of her defensively while he literally tore the poor chair to pieces.

Something prompted him to lunge at her in a maddened frenzy, something that had certainly not happened within the past day. She ducked, but he still managed to score a few hits on her arm.

"Down! Get down! Jesus, do I have to treat you like a dog now?" she yelled in frustration, still trying to dodge his snapping teeth. Predictably, he didn't listen or just plain didn't hear, because he just ignored her and kept trying to shred her.

Miki finally gave up and shoved the tray in his face, breaking into a run for the door. Stopping just outside a doorway - a stupid idea, she berated herself - to catch her breath, she heard Piko's considerably slower footsteps following.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit he's going to kill me..._

He poked his face out tiredly. "You still there? Good, I thought I'd killed you... I'm sorry..."

"You look like you're tired."

He smiled. "Exhausted, actually. Thanks for noticing."

She poked him gently. "Hey, are you going to get up or do I have to drag your heavy ass to your room - ahem, cell - ?"

.

.

.

... He'd fallen asleep.

Miki facepalmed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**10: 26 PM, Apartment Block H, Sector 2, Asahoka district**

Piko nodded wearily as the speaker droned on about 'rebel plans' and whatnot. He should have been listening attentively, but instead he was hearing a nagging voice in the back of his head.

_Piko. Hey, Piko. Dude, are you even listening?_

_Wha...?_

_Piko, listen. Seriously._

_I'm definitely going insane._

_Listen to the lecturer, dammit!_

_It's stuff I already know._

.

.

.

It was a while before he realised who he was actually 'speaking' to.

_MIKI!_

He found himself scribbling everything down on a 3'' by 3'' post-it note, taking up surprisingly little space.

Crouched in Piko's closet in a position only a contortionist should be able to achieve, Miki withheld an audible sigh.

_Silly Piko, you definitely should have known they'd do something like this to you._

_Shut up._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**2: 34 AM, Apartment Block H, Sector 2, Asahoka district**

Whoever had the brilliant plan of waking him up at this ungodly hour was going to regret their decision for the rest of their life.

The ringtone blared relentlessly as the silver-haired boy purposefully ignored it.

_Fuck, fine. Get up, you lazy asshole._

Piko sat up, glaring at the room although he inwardly knew that Miki was seven apartment blocks away from him. _What do you want? It's 2:30 in the fucking morning._

His body moved of its own accord, walking over to the closet and throwing some dark-colored clothes on. Despite the freezing weather (it was snowing outside, for god's sake), he ended up wearing shorts.

_Are you insane? I'll get hypothermia!_

_Dude, shut up and go outside._

He jumped out a window feet first (somehow, even in his half-asleep state) and landed on the snow-covered grass. Did I forget to mention that he lived on the fourth floor?

Miki just happened to be waiting outside. "Well? Are you awake?"

"I'm outside in a fucking snowstorm wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and I'm miraculously alive and not broken even though I just jumped out a 4th story window. Yes, I'm fucking awake."

Miki sent him a glare. "This is important."

"How important?" he snapped.

"We're all screwed. Shirohima just dropped a bomb on the war front. A third of the soldiers died. _A fucking **third.**_ That makes the casualties around a hundred thousand. The total population is six hundred tousand. If this goes on any longer, half the district's gonna end up dead!" Miki yelled, causing Piko to wince.

"Alright, I hear you. Now what the fuck does this have to do with me?" he replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "I can't do anything about it. General Sakine would rather die than surrender, and she's the one in charge of it all!"

"_Convince her to call it quits and I'll do the same thing on my side!"_ Miki was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"_I just told you that there is **no fucking way** she's going to agree! _If dropping another bomb is the only way to win the war, then that's what she's gonna do and _anyone who objects is going to end up a bloody smear on the ground!_"

Miki bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to see any more people die!"

Piko's cold gaze seemed to pierce her skull. "You haven't witnessed true war yet. I've been a soldier for three years - yes, I know I'm only seventeen - and I've been seeing people massacred since I was thirteen. To you, the numbers have no real meaning - they're just that-a number."

The cherry-haired girl kept staring at the ground.

Ignoring her obvious discomfort, the silver-haired teen kept talking. "I've seen a good deal of those numbers die. Their blood staining the ground. I know better than most people what war is like - lots of death. At least those who died in the bombing died quickly. I've seen moaning half-corpses try to drag themselves to camp with only their arms - almost none make it. They're then left to die painfully of infection while slowly rotting away at the battlefield. Me? I was one of the lucky ones, the few that got medical attention fast enough."

The redhead remained silent.

"I watched my father get shot in the head. It still gives me nightmares once in a while. You're lucky to have made it this far unscathed."

Miki's head snapped up. "Stop talking about your _oh so miserable_ life on the battlefield! It's doing absolutely nothing to help our current situation!"

Piko's eyes never left her. "What do you suggest we do, then?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**6: 17 AM, Jima Hill, Vocaloid-Rebel battle fields**

A brunette woman paced in her office. "Have you found Major General Utatane?" she asked the grey-haired woman, in her thirties, sitting beside her.

"Not yet, Sakine, but we think the rebels are holding him somewhere in the district itself," Haku replied.

General Sakine stared grimly into the approaching dawn. "If this war stretches on any longer, this district may not be able to support it" She turned to Haku. "Do you think it's time?"

The general's friend bit her lip. "I don't know, Meiko. It could end up working in their favor instead of ours."

"I don't see any other choice; the rebels will soon capture more than half the district and we can't afford that," said a third voice, as Lieutenant General Megurine entered the small office.

Meiko nodded. "I hoped it wouldn't come down to this... Haku, prepare for the end."

* * *

_Smoke billowed up from the ground, the greyish smog rising into the air._

_Sectors 8, 10, 11, and 13 were completely destroyed, of which only a giant crater remained._

_Vocaloid's leader, a man only known as 'Great Master', passed a flurry of new laws, including a mandatory identification tattoo._

_The formerly proud district of Asahoka fell into chaos._

* * *

A/N: Whew. 2,000+ words, a new record for me!_  
_

Yeah, I know, not the longest story you've seen, but I was seriously running out of ideas.

I'm currently writing a sequel, which I'm predicting will be longer.

The military titles (Lieutenant General, etc.) were taken from Wikipedia, so I apoligize if I horribly mangle anything because I didn't understand what half the article meant.

Sayounara, duckies~!


End file.
